Always a Surprise at Hogwarts
by coolieschic4life
Summary: Hermione has to be Head Girl alongside Draco Malfoy. Who else could it be. He was always second in his class... behind Hermione. What will happen between them? Will she still loathe Malfoy until the end of time or will she come to respect him? PLS R


Disclaimer: Por supuesto (Of course) I own none of the HP characters, but merely drawing upon their wonderful personalities to enrich my story. Ok so away with the big, long stupid words and enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was early morning and Hermione tried to stifle a yawn as sunlight gently fell onto her golden-brown locks. The chilly air around her, save for the sliver of sun, caused her to snuggle even deeper into her down blankets. This is simply wonderful, she thought. I don't think that a Saturday morning could get any better. She lay there gazing off into space as she thought of the incredible summer she had spent in Spain.  
  
The summer was simply the best thing that happened to her. The time she spent at the beach and walking in the mountains had caused her normally auburn locks to take on a more golden-blonde sheen, her pale skin from being a bookworm to turn bronze, and her normally weak frame to have more defined muscle tone. Closer to the end of her trip she begun to notice the local males' heads as they turned. Even though her looks had changed, she resolved that she would still maintain the excellent student status at Hogwarts that had begun six years ago.  
  
"Oh no! Hogwarts!" she yelped as her eyes opened wide and jumped out of the safety her blankets, completely unaware now that it was cold. She began to pull her hair back into a pony tail as she ran down the hallway to wake her mother and father up. How could they have forgotten to wake me? "Mum! Dad! I am going to be late to the train if we don't get a move on...." Her last words dying as she gasped looking horrified. Where are they? What happened? Oh my gosh! OH! They left me note.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Aunt Jennifer is having the baby now and your father and I had  
to rush out. We are going to also stay to help Uncle Henry move.  
Sorry that we just left, we know that you truly are responsible and  
ask you to take a taxi to the train station. There is money in the  
envelope on the counter in the kitchen and have a great term at  
school.  
Love,  
Mum and Dad  
  
"Well, off I go then... I guess."  
  
Hermione called the cab company and was told that the taxi would be at her house in twenty minutes. While she waited she managed to get in the shower and get dressed. She decided upon a long sleeve, red boat-neck top, black pants and black high heeled shoes with her hair in a loose bun that allowed a few tendrils of hair to escape. As soon as she finished applying some peach lip-gloss and smoky eye shadow, her doorbell rang. She ran and opened the door and motioned to where her trunk and other baggage were while making sure Crookshanks was secured into his cage.  
  
The trip to Kings Cross took much longer than she anticipated. It was nearly 10:50 and if she didn't get to the Hogwarts express in time she would completely miss it, which would be undoubtedly embarrassing since she was Head Girl this year. Oh goodness! I can't believe that I completely forgot that I was Head Girl! How stupid of me. I need to whip myself into shape, seeing as I have never been as forgetful as I have been today. I am sure that there will be a briefing of the Head Students. She stepped onto the train and immediately went looking for Harry because Ron surely would be in the prefect car for making acquaintances with the new prefects.  
  
She found them in a compartment that was next to some of their other friends Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown. She decided to pop in and say hello before she joined two of her three best friends. As soon as she sat down across from Harry and Ginny, Justin Finch-Fletchley burst in out of breath "HERMIONE! We need you in the prefect car! Hurry!"  
  
In the prefect car, Blaise Zabini was dangling Ron upside down with his wand as Ron screamed obscenities in complete outrage.  
  
"Zabini! Put him down this instant!"  
  
"Why should I!?" shouted the atrocious Slytherin.  
  
"Because I am Head Girl and I will give you two months detention of scrubbing the floors!"  
  
"OK, but you asked for it."  
  
He proceeded to raise Ron as far into the air that he could and then dropped him onto his head knocking Ron out cold.  
  
"Malfoy! You have impeccable timing. One of your prefects has just knocked out a Gryffindor. You need to get a hold onto your house or you will find someone else as Head Boy!"  
  
Oh yes. Hermione knew exactly who the Head Boy was as soon as she found out that she was Head Girl.  
  
"As if I haven't seen enough of you to last a lifetime, Mudblood, Dumbledore needs a word with us in the next car."  
  
Malfoy then turned on his heels and sailed out of the car in a flurry of robes. Hermione followed suit with a scowl on her face thinking about the hell she was going to be facing this year at school with Draco Malfoy being his usual insolent and arrogant self.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Ah! How wonderful it is to see my two best students again," the sly old headmaster stated from behind a desk. "Please have a seat." Hermione and Draco sat across from Dumbledore. "I certainly hope that your summers went well."  
  
Both students nodded in agreement, only with varying different degrees of recognition. Hermione's nod of course, was filled with nothing other than respectful and rapt attention. Draco, however, seemed bored. He was gazing around the elegantly decorated car. It was furnished with two deep blood-red couches and two equally red squashy arm chairs. There was an ornately carved coffee table with a glass top that was also very impressive.  
  
"Well, enough chit-chat. Let's get on with business. I called you two in here to make sure you would understand the duties involved with being the heads of your school. There will be times when you will need to be out of class and taking on responsibilities for this school. All school work will of course be kept up on and I expect exemplary work. You two may remain in this car if you wish or join your friends. I will take my leave now and see you both at the castle for I have issues to attend to before dinner." Dumbledore then apparated and left the two enemies alone. They both stood up to leave and Draco just had to say something.  
  
"As if I wanted to stay here with you," sneered Draco.  
  
"Well aren't you the ever charming little snake. Why can't you ever be civil?"  
  
Hermione stormed out of the car and went to sit with Harry and Ginny. As she stepped into the car she noticed that Ginny looked a bit disheveled and Harry was just straightening his shirt.  
  
"Whaaaat was that?" Hermione mused.  
  
"Nothing!" They shouted in unison.  
  
"Uh huh. I am not stupid you know. I'll bet you two were snogging!"  
  
They stared at her in complete awe. Harry being incredulous that Hermione had actually used the word 'snogging' and Ginny horrified that Hermione had figured them out.  
  
"It's okay. Really. I totally understand, but if either of you two are caught crossing any boundaries, I might have to take some action."  
  
"Oh that's great!" Ginny exclaimed looking completely relieved.  
  
"Has Ron returned from the medic room yet?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Only he's run off to the little wizard's room."  
  
The moment that Harry finished his last words, Ron entered the cart looking very embarrassed. 


End file.
